


Life is simple. Just take what it gives

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a missing AU scene after 8x02. Can be read as strong bromance or pre-slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is simple. Just take what it gives

**Author's Note:**

> So I was just leafing through some stuff than I haven’t finished yet and found THIS =) And hm… I would really want to see such scene in this show=)

Life is a simple thing. Even if someone will tell you other things, just don’t believe them. It’s a lie. We born, grow older, finish school, enter university, find ourselves some boring work, get married, live unhappy lives with our beloved, than we get too old to be loved, we end our days in loneliness and no one need us. It’s simple like that… Stupid life.

I wasn’t at home for nearly 8 months. Thanks God, last wise thing I did before this “let’s live your full life in a hotel” and “going wild while you try to return your girlfriend her hairbrush” was paying for my apartment for almost 1,5 years forward. It’s still good to have a roof above your head, even if this place makes you feel sadder than life in prison.   
Cause this place is full of memories. Bad, good and some amazing, rare moments that I keep somewhere deep inside my heart. Amazing…and also the most painful moments.   
Like memories about one person that got too close to me, who I thought was my love for the of my life…And look where it led me.

 

Little unsure knock at the door. Any other time I would stay in armchair and try to play in hide and seek or “Nobody’s home”. But it’s different now. I’m too afraid one more time to end losing everything. I know it’s too girly and bad romance movie’s style but Wilson always was the only thing that kept me alive.

I stand up from the armchair and limp to the door, unlock it and find Wilson with unsure expression on his face.  
\- Hey, - he looks at me and tries to smile.  
\- Hey, - I say in response. – Come in. Make yourself at home. If you want beer, you know where the kitchen…  
\- House.

His voice is full of pity. So it seems like we returned once again to where we started. I’m just a pure cripple for his pity. I sigh when Wilson comes into my flat and unlock door behind him.

So, what’s next?

\- Chinese? – Wilson asks, standing in the middle of the living room and rising two white boxes in his hands. – I thought it was like a tradition for us. Exactly like in old times.  
\- Yeah, except prison, my new lovely bracelet around my leg, some awful “I’m freaking long-locks top model” appearance and fucked up stuff with Cuddy.  
\- I… - he looks like I kicked him or something, looking at me with sadness in his big brown puppy eyes.  
\- Nah, don’t pay attention. Just a grumble from an old, in constant pain cripple.  
\- House, - he comes closer and lays his hand at my shoulder. I don’t look at him, just look at the floor, suddenly noticing how dusty this place is. When I feel Wilson’s second hand at my shoulders I tense. It’s not unpleasant, but… We just don’t usually touch each other. And now it’s almost like…hugging.   
\- You okay?  
I nod.  
\- Yeah.  
\- How was it?

No need to explain what this “it” means.

\- Cold, desperate, lonely? What the hell exactly you want to hear from me? – I’m a lit bit angry tear my eyes from the floor. His face is so…Wilson! – Leave it, Wilson. I’m fine.

His voice is small:  
\- I told you once before, and I’ll repeat it again: “You’re not fine, House”. But I’m here. If you need anything…  
\- Just like you were in prison?

Wilson sighs and release my shoulders, and this suddenly makes me feel myself so lonely and miserable.

\- I was pissed, and you know it.  
\- I know.  
\- So…what about this Chinese food and some crappy TV-shows?  
\- Sounds good for me.

We go sit on the sofa, turn on the TV, grab these white boxes with Chinese food from the floor, where Wilson left them… There is one amazing thing about Wilson. I don’t like to talk too much about emotions and some other things like this and he knows it. He knows me too well. It even frightens sometimes.

I eat, but something is still bothering me.  
\- You do know I mean it when I said I like you? 

It’s so unmanly and probably gayer than unicorn double rainbow but his words about not liking me really hurt me. He’s the only stable thing in my life. The only one who stays no matter what, even if everyone else leaves.

\- Yeah, I know. You’re also…important to me, House.  
Still not “I like you”. But I think I can deal with it.

 

After some hours I wake up and notice that I’m still sitting on the sofa. TV murmurs something softly. But something is really unusual. I feel some quite breathing in my ear. I accurately raise my head and see that somewhere in the middle of our friendly meeting I end up laying at Wilson’s chest. He seems so peaceful in sleep. For the first time in a long time I feel myself definitely at home.

Suddenly I hear soft murmurs from Wilson: “House…I like you, House”.

And it so doesn’t bother me right now if anyone would call our relationship gay one more time, because it’s so not their deal. For the first time in my lifetime I think that life is so simple not because it’s so boring and unhappy. It’s simple because when life gives you one person, who cares about you. You just need to take it. And don’t let such person…him go.

It’s really funny how I’ve always been searching for someone who will understand, who just won’t give up on me, who won’t betray…but actually this person was always near and I hope he will always be.


End file.
